What if
by Emma Iveli
Summary: The Straw Hats ask the What If Orb various questions... see what would happen... as if What if all of Usopp's lies were true or What if they had a bigger crew... Please R
1. Usopp’s Question

A/N: Okay this story have been in my head for a while, this is a story in which the Straw Hats ask "What if" questions... like the episode of Futurama (which in turn took it from a Marvel comic), each member plus two OC crew members will ask a question, some answers are one chapter, others are two chapters... also when something is (like this) during the story it means the Straw hats are commenting on what's going on in the story... oh yes here's the info about the OCs.

Usa: The ditzy a assent chef of the Merry Go, she's a rabbit girl.

Ko: The sarcastic singer/battle stagiest, she's a cat girl, also Usa's younger half sister by a day.

Hikaru: Usa's boyfriend, he's not a member of the crew but is a good friend to the rest of the Straw Hats, however he can't remember names (with the exception of Usa and his father's) even if his life depended on it...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything this may crossover with...

Usa: There's going be crossovers.

Me: Yep... in later chapters... but I do Usa, Ko, Hikaru and any other OC that appears in this story... and there will be quite a few... even some you might recognize from my other sorties...

What if

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Usopp's Question

It was just a normal day on the Merry Go…

"Sanji! Usa! I'm hungry!" whined Luffy.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Sanji.

"Cook something…" whined Luffy.

"No…" said both Sanji and Usa.

"Why?" whined Luffy.

Usa got a brilliant idea… "You're not hungry… your just bored…" said Usa.

Sanji was surprised… why didn't he ever give Luffy that excuse… it also meant Usa would have a genius IQ level for the next few hours unless Hikaru would show up…

"I guess your right… what should I do?" asked Luffy.

"Well…" said Usa using her temporary brain boost.

"Usa!" called a voice.

Hikaru showed up, Usa was her normal ditzy self again and complexly forgot what she was going to say. She ran over to the side of the boat.

"Usa…" said Hikaru looking up from his boat.

"Hikaru…" said Usa looking down at him.

"Hey Hikaru… are you actually going to stand there or actually come up?" asked Ko walking beside her sister.

"Sorry Kinky…" said Hikaru.

"It's Ko!" yelled Ko.

Usa grabbed the ladder, and Hikaru was climbed up.

"Yo, Ami, Yasopp, Zorro, Lenny, Chompy, Sherry, Choji!" said Hikaru.

"GET OUR NAMES RIGHT FOR ONCE!" yelled the other Straw Hats.

Hikaru only laughed for response while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey what are you carrying?" asked Usa noticed that he was carrying a small box.

"Oh this if anyone's not busy I have something interesting to show you…" said Hikaru.

They all went into the galley and he opened the box, inside was a crystal ball.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"It's a Mystery Item called the What If Orb, a person gets to ask it one question and only one question it shows what would happen… all of the Moon Light Pirates including me used their questions… so I ask my dad if I could show you guys this…" said Hikaru.

"Let me guess… your question was if you could remember everyone's names…" said Zoro.

Hikaru didn't dignify it with an answer.

"I the great captain Usopp will go first…" said Usopp.

"You must use the phrase "What if" before each question…" said Haiku.

"What if all my adventures were true?" asked Usopp.

Everyone but Luffy, Chopper and Robin tried not to laugh.

The ball began to glow it began to show what would happen

(Story…)

A giant ship rode the waves… it flag was… well remember that flag Usopp drew before he drew the flag they have today… it was that flag… it was Usopp his nose was the same but he had the face of a god.

("That's suppose to be Usopp?" said Ko trying surpass a laugh

"Apparently…" said Zoro also trying to surpass a laugh.)

Chopper looking normal appeared "Captain Usopp… an enemy ship approaches…" said Chopper.

"Wait 'till it shows then we will delver the warning…"said Usopp.

(Oh great… I can see what is coming…" said Sanji failing at trying not to laugh.

"Me too…" said Zoro also failing at suppressing the laugh)

The enemy ship approached the ship…

"Where is the captain of this ship…" said the captain of the enemy ship.

"I am here! I'm the Great Captain Usopp…" said Usopp.

"Oh no! He's the one with 8,000 men!" said one man on the enemy ship.

"I heard 10,000…" said another.

"I head half a million…" said yet another.

(You know Usopp… you need to think of a consistent number…" said Ko.

"Point taken…" said Usopp.)

"We have to flee!" said one of the crewmember of the enemy ship.

Usopp just laughed "Of course they flee…" said Usopp, "Sanji!"

Sanji showed up however… he was extremely ugly…

(The Straw Hats began to scream

"Why am I ugly?" yelled Sanji.

"Blame Usopp… it's his story…" said Hikaru.)

"Ko…" called Usopp.

Ko showed up… looking she usually did and placed a paper bag with eye holes over Sanji's head.

"I keep telling you… wear a bag ugly Bob…" said Ko.

"Wait calling me Ugly Bob!" yelled Sanji.

"I was going to ask to make dinner… but I don't have the apatite anymore…" said Usopp.

"Ugly Bob should at least make dinner for the rest of the crew… right Ugly Bob…" said Ko

"Stop calling me Ugly bob…" said Sanji.

"She's right…" said Zoro showing up… looking really weak and pathetic it looked like he could barley life up a sword let alone use them to attack…

("Usopp…" growled Zoro)

"Well at least I can fight weakling…" said Sanji.

"We at least I don't belong in a freak show…" said Zoro.

"Hey I'm hungry!" yelled Luffy who showed up… looking normal.

"First mate Luffy is right, go make dinner ugly bob… I mean Sanji…" said Usopp.

("Cool… at least I'm first mate…" said Luffy.

"Yeah you could have been organ grinning monkey…" mumbled Usopp.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing…" said Usopp.)

And so dinner was eaten with all the pirates in one big dinning room.

"Let us eat!" yelled Usopp.

"Lots of meat!" said Luffy.

"And make fun of Ugly Bob!" yelled Ko.

The crew cheered and ate dinner…

(End of story)

"Usopp…" growled Sanji and Zoro.

"Why was I weak?" asked Zoro.

"Why was I ugly…" said Sanji.

Both were about to beat up Usopp when Hikaru said "Don't blame him… blame the mystical writers… they make the what's in the orb… and what they think is the answer they will put it down…" said Hikaru, "It's also should be noted that each answer varies in length so some might short and some might be longer…"

"Fine…" said Zoro.

"What ever…" said Sanji.

And so they waited for the next question…

Next Time: It's Sanji's question... what will he ask.


	2. Sanji’s Question

Chapter 2: Sanji's Question

"Well who wants to go next…" said Hikaru.

"I'll go… What if all the girls here were in love me…" said Sanji.

"Saw that one coming…" said Ko and Zoro at the same time.

The ball began to glow it began to show what would happen

(Story)

Sanji woke up… he noticed that Nami slept with him the night before… he smiled. He quietly got up but then Nami woke up.

"Sorry…" said Sanji.

"No it's quite all right… you have to make breakfast…" said Nami.

Sanji put on his clothes, and headed to the galley… or tired… hands spouted from the deck, pulled off Sanji's pants. They took away Sanji's pants to the girls' cabin. Sanji sighed and went to the Galley.

"Good Morning San…" said Usa in a very happy cheerful tone that was only reserved for when she saw Hikaru then she noticed that Sanji lacked his pants and began to blush bright red.

(Hikaru was banging his head against the table… "Sanji… you should have "All the girls here… expect for Usa…" he said.

Sanji nervously laughed "Sorry" he said)

"Robin stole your pants again… didn't she…" said Usa.

"Yeah…" said Sanji.

Usa got angry… which meant she began to glow… she ran out of the galley and to the girl's cabin where Robin was sniffing his pants.

(Most everyone was somewhat disturbed.

"Robin… if you had the hots for a guy… would you really steal hi pants and sniff them?" asked Ko.

"…" responded Robin.

"So is that a yes or a no?" asked Usopp.)

"Robin… I can't believe you! We both like Sanji! And you stole his pants again… look we both are in love with him… give him back his pants now… I don't want to get distracted…" said Usa.

"Oh really why don't you make me…" said Robin with a smirk.

"Is that fight?" asked Usa.

Usa began to glow while robin stood there smirking.

"Can you please take it outside… I'm trying to sleep…" said Ko curled up much like a cat.

Usa sweatdroped… "Fine… we shall meet in the ring of fire!" said Usa.

"We're not allowed to do the ring of fire anymore… Master Long Nose is worried that we might burn the ship down…" said Robin.

"Aww… nuts… just a fight outside then…" said Usa.

A few minutes later both were outside in battle stances… Usa was still glowing. Zoro, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were watching the fight that was going to happen.

"What the reason this time?" asked Usopp.

"It's fight scenario number 7…" said Zoro.

Chopper took out a small book "Number 7, number 7… oh here it is… Robin steals Sanji pants… again… Usa get upset as she won't be able to concentrate cooking a meal with Sanji in undies…" read Chopper.

("This doesn't seem like this would happen…" said Zoro.

"No if you factor in both of them liking Sanji, Robin apparently having a thing for sniffing pants and the fact that Usa cooks with Sanji three times a day... the odds that this would happen would be 1 out of 3… each day…" said Ko.

"That's something I didn't want to hear!" yelled Hikaru still banding his head on the table.

"There, there… it's just a What if question…" said Usa)

The two began to fight, arms spouted on Usa body… almost attempting to hold her back.

"Silly Robin... I thought you being smatter than me should remember your attacks are useless agaisnt my ki…" said Usa.

She turn her Ki on high. Robin retracted her hands… however…

"And I thought you would remember that if you try to burn my hands… you'll also burn your clothes off…" said Robin.

It was indeed true… most of her clothes was burned of what remained were tattered pieces that covered her chest and waist… Usa blushed heavily.

"At least this time she has some cover…" said Usopp.

Zoro nodded.

("This is so embarrassing" said Usa.

"I agree…" said Robin)

"Time for hand to hand!" said Usa.

"I wouldn't see it any other way Miss Rabbit…" said Robin.

The two were about to attack each other when Sanji… still pants less stopped the two.

"Please ladies no fighting over me…" said Sanji.

"But she stole your pants… again…" said Usa.

"What is this 3rd time this week…" said Sanji.

Usa sweatdroped and nervously laughed, "I love all of you girls equally…" said Sanji.

Zoro began to cough… it sounded like we was saying "Slut"

"Now I don't want you two fight…" said Sanji, "And can I please have my pants back…"

Robin gave Sanji his pants back and Usa went to change into a new dress.

"You know… they're going to start up again later right…" said Usopp.

Sanji sweatdroped, "I know…" he said.

Later during breakfast Usa fed a bit to Sanji.

"Thank you my rabbit sweet…" said Sanji.

("Must resist urge to kill Santo… must resist urge to kill Kanji…" repeated Hikaru over and over again.

"It's not real…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.)

Then Nami fed him a bite.

"Why thank you my beautiful angel…" said Sanji.

A hand popped out Sanji's arm and fed… him before he could say thank you to Robin Ko finished eating and sighed, "I still can't believe you all have the hots for a man slut…" she said.

Sanji sweatdroped, "What is it you don't you like about me?" asked Sanji.

"I go though the list every morning… I'm going to watch for enemy ships... see ya man slut…" said Ko.

There was an awkward silence in the room, "Man slut… I like it…" said Zoro.

(End of story)

Everyone slowly turned to Ko.

"What are you looking at?" asked Ko.

"You do know that question was if every girl here liked Sanji right…" said Usa with a sneaky smile.

"Ko… do you **_LIKE_** me?" asked Sanji.

"What? That's absurd! That's just a story… just because I hated you in that story the same I hate you now does that mean I'm love with you but in complete and utter denial about it that I hide it by threatening you and actually attacking you on occasion… like I said that absurd…" said Ko.

There was an awkward silence when Sanji said "Let's all forget that last never happened…"

Next Time: It's part 1 of Luffy's question... what will he ask... and more importantly what does it have to do with the anime: Zatch Bell, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 and Naruto? That's right the next chapter contains either a crossover or elements of said anime...


	3. Luffy’s Question Part 1

A/N: Okay this chapter and the next one is a mix of various One Piece sorties I have written... here's a breakdown of the cast.

Zatch, Tia, Kolulu, Kanchome, Ponygon, Brago, Nya: They are from the anime Zatch Bell, if you don't what Zatch Bell is it's an anime about demons from another world batting for the thrown of their world by using spell book that their human partner reads, and most of the main mamodos of Quest of Kings, an AU fic in the Straw Hats are the human partners...

Yuki: An OC mamodo from Quest of Kings...well this version of Yuki is from Quest of Kings (Yuki is one of the Title characters of the Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane rabbit)

Kaya: The reason why Kaya is in this chapter is because she joins in Quest of Kings...

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Mamoru, Luna and Artemis: Are from Sailor Moon... if you don't know what Sailor Moon is... dear good if you don't know what Sailor Moon is then I have no idea what to say, much like Quest of Kings they are from an Au stories involving the cast of Sailor Moon called Straw Hat Moon... you should note that this contains Spoilers to how Mokoto and Minako behave on the crew, what their positions are among other things. It should be noted that this is not how things will turn out in Straw Hat Moon

Fructis and Pantene: Are from Pirates 1/2, they continue elements f Ranma 1/2 as they come of this world's version of Amazon Village... unlike Pirates 1/2 they lack their curses...

Kinky: A deranged rabbit from I'm in One Piece... well this version of Kinky anyway... (much like Yuki also a star of The Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane rabbit).

The Rouge 7: Are villains with the elements of Naruto... each one comes from a hidden village in Naruto...

Emma: She's me... or at least me from I'm in One Piece... I have 6 Pokemon: Swablu, Dragonair, Azumarill, Igglybuff, Vulpix and Roseila, I'm also a Magical Girl...

One more thing the dialogue at the beginning of the this chapter is based on dialogue from the one of the episodes of Futurama like this...

Chapter 3: Luffy's Question Part 1

"Okay who's next?" asked Hikaru.

Luffy raised his hand "I want to see what would happen if all of Usopp's stories were true"

"You moron. We already saw that." said Ko.

"I know. I liked it. I wanna see it again." said Luffy.

"We're not seeing it again. Ask something else…" said Hikaru.

"Oh, what if I had a giant crew, with demon, magical girl super heroes, talking animals, people form other worlds and other really, really cool things!" said Luffy.

"That question's better…" said Hikaru.

"Though you said in a profoundly moronic way…" added Ko.

(Story…)

The ship rocked in the morning, the sun was rising Luffy and a little blonde boy wearing what looked like a dress watched it.

"You ready?" asked Luffy to the little boy.

"Sure am…" said the little boy.

A caption appeared that read "Zatch Bell, position: Captain's Mamodo" appeared.

("What's a mamodo" said Luffy

We'll find out…" said Nami.)

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"And I'm Zatch Bell and I'm going be king of the mamodo!" yelled the boy named Zatch.

Inside the girl's cabin, it was way different, mainly because the room was now filled with many bunk beds…

Usa got up and yawned, she went over to another bed.

"Mako-Chan, wake up…" said Usa waking up the girl she was waking up.

She woke up a girl with brown hair, "Wow, I slept though the yell…" said the girl.

A caption appeared that read "Kino "Mako-Chan" Makoto, Position: Assiant Cook #2/ Sailor Senshi

("What's a Sailor Senshi?" asked Luffy.

"Let's just watch it and we're probably find out…" said Robin.)

The two got ready, Usa put her hair in her cooking braid while Makoto which was the girl's name put her hair in a ponytail.

The two met Sanji on the deck and prepared breakfast, then breakfast was ready.

"Come and get it everyone!" yelled Makoto.

Luffy, Zatch and a blonde girl with two long ponytails with buns came running in.

"Good morning Sanji! Usa! Mako-Chan!" said the girl.

A captain appeared under her "Tsukino "Usako" (Mamoru only) Usagi, position: Alarm/ Sailor Senshi"

("Why would we give someone the position of alarm?" asked Ko who was the first to ask that question.

"I have no idea…" said Nami)

"Luffy!" said a girl who ran in and glomped Luffy, she had light blue hair in two buns and braids that came from them.

A caption appeared: Fructis, position: Amazon/ Musician #2.

"Glomping him again?" asked Ko walking into the galley fallowed by a blonde girl who's hair was tied with a ribbon, she giggled for a bit.

"Looks like Fructis is having some fun with our dear captain…" said the girl.

A caption appeared under her that said Aino Minako, Musician # 3/ Sailor Senshi.

"If your trying to get Fructis and Luffy together you should really work on yourself… don't you find it funny that the "Senshi of Love" don'ts have a boyfriend." said Ko.

"But most of the guys are taken on the ship, Luffy had Fructis, Sanji had Mako-Chan…" said Minako.

"I told you we are not a couple!" yelled Makoto.

Sanji sighed… Makoto was the one girl he would never date too many bad memories of her beating him up as kids.

"Well… anyways Mamoru has Usagi, Zoro has Pantene…" said Minako.

"Speaking of which…" said Usa.

Zoro walked in with two girls, one of was teenager with a similar hairstyle to Usagi's but with two buns on each side instead of one and lavender with the caption of: Pantene Position: Amazon/ Fighter

"What you guys talking about?" asked the other girl who was a little girl with the caption Kolulu, position: First Mates mamodo…

"Just talking about the couples on the ship…" said Usagi.

"And how there's no available guy on the ship…" said Ko with a sneaky smile.

("What with all this boyfriend talk?" asked Luffy.

"I think it has to with the fact that the ship is seemly filled with more woman than men… how that happened I'll never know…" said Ko.)

"I think Chopper and Brago are available… Brago is the oldest of the mamodo and only a year younger than you…" said Kolulu.

"I'll think I'll pass…" said Minako.

("Does that mean the great captain Usopp has a girlfriend?" asked Usopp.

"Certainly sounds like it…" said Chopper)

As if one queue Usopp came in with Chopper, a little girl with blue hair, a weird pony like thing, a white cat with purple stripes… and Kaya?

("Whoa!" said Luffy.

"What's Kaya doing there?" asked Usopp.

"It will probably be explained later…" said Zoro)

"What wrong with Minako…" said the little girl.

There was caption that said: Yuki, position: Snipers Mamodo.

"Minako's just depressed that she cant' find a boyfriend…" said Ko sipping tea.

"I'm sure you'll find one" said Kaya. There was a special captain that said Position: Assiant Doctor #2, Reason she's there: The mamodo battle for king.

("So these mamodos are battling for some reason that involves a king…" said Luffy.

"So far we know… that Zoro has one, Usopp has one, Luffy has one and Kaya has one…" said Ko.)

"Maybe you can find a boyfriend that's off the ship… like me…" said Usa.

"I guess your right… right… I did this guy when I was saving this little girl this one time… but that island was far away…" said Minako.

"Meru meru mei mei!" said the horse like thing.

There was an awkward silence…

"I have no idea what you just said…" said Minako.

The horse thing sighed, there was a caption: Schneider "Ponygon" (no one knows his real named besides Chopper), Position: Doctor's mamodo.

"Meow…" sighed the white cat. There was a caption: Nya (Unlike Ponygon somehow did not receive a forced nickname by pure luck), position: Kaya's mamodo.

There was a loud rumbling sound… it came from Luffy, Usa, Zatch and Usagi.

"Can we eat yet?" asked Luffy.

"No we have to wait for" said Makoto who took a breath then began the list, "Robin, Nami, Ami, Emma, Rei, Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, Tia, Kanchome, Brago and Kinky…"

"Oh…" whined Usagi.

"Oh worry I'm here so you have to wait less… but you should wait… you don't want Luna or Rei to complain again do you?" said a handsome man with black hair and ocean blue eyes. There was a caption: Chiba "Mamo-Chan" (Usagi only) Mamoru position: Protector

"Okay Mamo-Chan…" said Usagi happily.

There insane laughter and suddenly a blue rabbit came in holding what looked a t-shirt and bra everyone sweatdroped.

"Kinky… what did you to Emma this time?" asked Ko with her eye twitching.

"Oh just fixed her fashion…" said the rabbit, there was caption: Kinky, Position: Crazed rabbit/ Magical Girl mascot.

("Cool a talking rabbit…" said Luffy)

"Fixed my fashion is right!" yelled a voice, it belonged to a girl with short dark brown hair and eyes wearing pink and blue wire frame glasses, she wasn't wearing a shirt or a bra, she was using her arms to cover herself. Sanji had a nosebleed and Zoro and Usopp began to blush heavily, there was Caption that said Iveli Emma, Musician #4/Magical Girl/ Pokemon Trainer…

("What's a Pokemon?" asked Luffy.)

"I choose you! Swablu!" said Emma grabbing a red and white ball from her belt, out of that ball came a blue bird with white wings that looked like cotton swabs. "Get my clothes from Kinky!"

The bird grabbed the bra and shirt and gave it back to Emma, she quickly put it back on.

"You know it animals like you that give talking animals a bad name…" said another voice… it belonged to a black cat with a yellow crescent moon. There was the caption Luna, Position; Talking cat/ Guardian to the Sailor Senshi #1

"But you know there aren't that many talking animals…" said another talking cat, this time was a white one with a crescent moon.

"Artemis has a point Luna…" said a girl with black hair and purple eyes wearing a miko's outfit came in, there was a caption that said Hino Rei, position: Miko/ Sailor Senshi.

Then a girl with short blue hair came in, "So what are who are we waiting for?" she asked, there was a caption that said Mizuno Ami position: Doctor's assiant #1/ Sailor Senshi.

"Nami, Kanchome, Robin, Tia and Brago…" answered Emma.

"I'll get them… Mwa ha ha!" sauid Kinky.

She left the room while carrying a flamethrower, everyone in the room stared at Emma.

"Are you going ot stop her?" asked Zatch.

"Sometimes… its best I don't…" said Emma with a sigh.

There were three screams, a little red haired girl a blonde boy with a duck bill and what looked a Goth teenager came running though the galley, each carrying a book and chased by Kinky.

"Why is she doing this?" asked the duckbilled boy who was holding a yellow book, there was a caption that read Kanchome, position: Cook's mamodo.

"It's Kinky…" said the girl holding an orange book, there was a caption that read Tia, position: navigator's mamodo partner.

"…" said the Goth kid holding a black book, there was a caption: Brago, position: Robin's mamodo partner.

"I'm gonna get ya book!" yelled Kinky.

The sane member sighed and ignored it, while the immature were yelling out stuff like.

"Run! Run away from the insane rabbit!"

Robin and Nami ran into the galley, Nami had a sweat drop.

"Let's make sure those aren't the last ones tomorrow…" said Nami.

Robin nodded to this.

Emma couldn't take this any more and grabbed the rabbit.

"Kinky! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just telling them that it's time for breakfast..." said Kinky.

"It looked like you were to burn our books!" yelled Tia.

That too…" said Kinky.

"Well since we're all here!" said Luffy changing the subject so they can eat.

Everyone was seated and was about to eat when there was a yell outside.

"Oh Straw Hats… come out and play!"

"Just ignore it…" said Nami.

Suddenly a bunch of strings around them and pulled them out the galley… some how not injuring them or destroying breakfast.

"Ahhhh man it's those Chakra Strings again!" yelled Rei.

"Well it's the Straw Hats… so nice you could join us…

"You forced us to come!" yelled Zoro.

There was a group of 7 people, 4 men and 3 women, all of them wore a head band with a metal plate but had a different symbol on them.

"Oh great… this again…" said Sanji.

"Yes this again… you are our targets… and you must fight!" said one of the men.

"Mostly because I learned how to combat my sea sickness…" said another of the men.

"So that's why we haven't seen you in while…" said Usa.

"Ken was always the easiest to fight too…" said Usagi with a sigh.

"So who's taking them on this time?" asked Mamoru.

"Well since they actually get paid for killing me I have to…" said Emma.

"Hey Zoro! Our fight isn't over!" yelled one of the women.

"Looks like I have to fight…" said Zoro.

"I'll do it…" said Brago.

"Can't let you have all the fun…" said Makoto.

"Fructis wants to fight!" said Fructis.

"I need some practice…" said Ko.

"All right!" yelled Luffy.

("Cool looks like we get to see how some of them fight!" yelled Luffy.)

The captions of the 7 were being shown each one had a caption.

The woman who was going against Zoro said Mizu, formally of: The Village Hidden in the Mist

The man going agaisnt Makoto said Koji, formally of: The Village Hidden in the grass.

The man going up agaisnt Ko said Hiroshi, formally of: The Village Hidden n the Sand.

The woman going up agaisnt Fructis said Megumi, Formally of: The Village hidden in the Clouds.

The man going up agaisnt Brago said Ken formally of: The Village hidden in the Rocks

The woman going up agaisnt Emma said Kasumi, Formally of: the Village hidden in the waterfall.

And finally the man going up against Luffy said Kanzu, leader of the Rouge, Formally of: the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Let's go!" yelled Luffy.

The immature ones who weren't fighting were cheering.

"Go guys!" cheered.

"Finish this up so we can finally eat breakfast!" yelled Usa.

"Are you ready guys?" asked Luffy.

The other 6 nodded… then the song Kimi ni Kono Koe ga Todokimasu Youni (the 2nd Zatch Bell Japanese theme song) began to play.

(Cool a musical number... these are uncommon… you'll lucky if you get one…" said Hikaru.

"Cool!" said Luffy.

"Hey this fight scene looks cool! I want to watch!" yelled Usa)

Emma grabbed 5 balls from her belt as the blue bird that she let out of it's ball earlier flew to her.

"I choose everyone!" yelled Emma.

Out came 5 strange animals, one was looked like a pink balloon, another looked like a plant with roses for hands, another was a long blue wrong less dragon, another was a small red fox with 6 tails and the last was a blue and white round rabbit.

"All right! You ready guys!" said Emma.

All 6 animal cheered.

Fructis got two large, colorful metal fans ready.

"You no want to mess with Amazon…" said Fructis.

And so the fight truly began…

Both Makoto and Brago used hand to combat. Makoto flipped Koji over her shoulder and then landed a few punched into his gut. Brago meanwhile dodged Ken attacks.

"Just a little more." said Brago.

With Zoro's fight before Mizu reached her katana that was next to her she did strange hand signs… suddenly there more than a dozen Mizus.

"I hate Water Clones…" said Zoro.

"Well too bad…" said one of the Mizus.

The began to fight all of them… when he stuck one of them she turned to water.

Meanwhile with the fight with Ko, the Hiroshi used strange hand sign as well… just then a strange wind blew Ko up… however…the angle allowed Hiroshi to see.

"You wear panties with kitties?" he asked.

("Ko…" said Sanji.

"Ask and die…" said Ko.

Sanji shut up… it wasn't worth to know if her underwear had pictures of cats on it).

Ko got extremely angry, she out as many weapons as she could as she fought the wind.

"You will pay…" she growled.

She broke though the wind while holding a chain scythe.

"Aww… Cats Rats Apes Plates…" said Hiroshi.

The animals Emma summoned began to fight Kasumi… but she was the one telling them what to so.

"Now Vulpix! Use Flame Thrower!" said Emma.

The fox breathed fire and aimed towards Kasumi. Kasumi made various hand signs and shield made of water defend her.

"You thought you could stop me fire…" said Kasumi.

"I know I couldn't… Dragonair use Thunderbolt!" said Emma.

The blue dragon known as Dragonair shot lighting at her. Kasumi wound up face off on deck.

With Ko she used the chain scythe to chain up Hiroshi and then took her trusty rapier, began to swipe him with both the chain scythe and rapier. And finally kicked him in the air… he landed on top of Kasumi.

Makoto meanwhile finally and surprisingly used moves of the Red Shoes style. Koji landed on Kasumi and Hiroshi as she did celebrated defeat by sticking her tongue out at Sanji.

Brago delivered yet another punch to Ken, then shouted "Robin!"

"Right!" said Robin, she grabbed the black book from the galley, ran back and read from the book "Reis!"

Brago launched a purple at Ken, he landed on the pile of his comrades.

Fructis was using swiping Megumi with her fans and Megumi kept dogging.

"Your good… but not that good…" said Megumi.

"Amazon Fan Secret Technique… Rise of the Phoenix." said Fructis.

She began to spin, she spun so fast that the wind seemed to make an illusion of a Phoenix. She spun towards Megumi and she landed on top of her comrades.

With Zoro we was destroying one Mizu after another when finally there was only one left. He then used Oni Giri on her and she landed on the pile of the her comrades.

With Luffy, Kanzu was having a hard time with Luffy. Luffy delved a Gum Gum Pistol in Kanzu's face.

"Why do you always beat me?" asked Kanzu.

"Because… we're different… you're a ninja and I'm a pirate!" said Luffy fallowing up with Gum Gum Rapid Fire forcing Kazu in to the pile.

"So who's going to finish them off…" said Zoro.

"I'll do!" yelled Zatch joining the group holding a red book, which he tossed to Luffy.

"Well they are trying to kill me most importantly so let me make thing a little easier…" said Emma.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"Azumarill! Use Water Gun!" said Emma.

The blue rabbit spit out a stream of water of it's mouth and soaked the ninja. Luffy open the book. Then read something form the book "Zaker!"

Zatch's eyes became white as he shot a bolt of lighting from his mouth sending the ninja flying and disappearing much like Team Rocket would.

"The Rouge 7's blasting off again…" said Emma watching them disappearing in a small twinkle.

"Oh Luffy we did good…" said Fruits glomping Luffy.

"Yeah… I know…" said Luffy.

"Now let's go eat breakfast!" said Zatch.

"Yeah!" said Luffy, Usagi, Emma and Usagi just as the song ended.

Suddenly there was place card and a voice said "We're be right back after a word from out sponsors!"

(Cut out of story)

Everyone stared at the orb.

"Sorry I for got to tell you… if an answer is really long there are these things we dubbed "Commercial breaks"… sorry…" said Hikaru.

"It's all right…" said Ko.

"Oh but I want to see what happens next…" whined Luffy.

"Don't worry it should end soon…" said Hikaru

"But I still want opt see what happens…" whined Luffy.

Next Time: The continuing adventure of the bigger crew, watch as they fight the mysterious man trying to kill Emma, the evil Kunzite who's after the Silver Crystal and the cross-dressing mamodo Zofis! What will happen? And what's 4kids Brand Cookies?


	4. Luffy’s Question Part 2

A/N: Once again to catch up on my stories...

The man: He is a character who tried ot kidnap Emma in chapter three of I'm in One Piece...

Kunzite: The last of the 4 generals of the Dark Kingdom... from Sailor Moon.

Zofis: Major Villain of Zatch Bell... is male but looks like a woman... dresses like a woman... sounds like a woman... he's the butt of many cross dresser jokes. He's from Zatch Bell...

Tashigi: In Quest of Kings, after Smoker's ship find an unconscious Zofis in the Ocean, Zofis takes over Tashigi's mind and makes her dress up in a weird outfit... making her do various evil deeds...

Eido: A skater boy from Zatch Bell, in Quest of Kings he's an alley to the Straw Hats and often helps them out... likes to hit on Nami, Robin, Kaya and girls in general... he ate the Aero Aero Fruit (enables him to fly) and has a habit to crash into the mast...

Hyde: Eido mamodo partner... may or may not have a crush on Yuki... had wind powers and hates that Eido flirts with everyone...

Chapter 4: Luffy's Question Part 2

The Straw Hats either used the bathroom, got a snack, or watched the strange things called commercials… here's the commercial that was on.

(Commercial)

Two kids one boy and one girl were sitting around staring at cookies.

"Oh I wish we had some different cookies…" said the girl.

"Now you don't have to!" came a voice form nowhere.

"Sis… where did that voice come from…" said the boy.

"I don't... don't know…" said the girl panicked tone.

"Not with 4kdis brand cookies…" said the voice.

The cookies changed to rice balls.

"These aren't cookies… these are rice balls…" said the little girl.

"4kids Brand Cookies, so good you'll say "Hey you son of bitch! These are rice balls!""

(End of the commercial)

"Hey it's starting up again!" said Usa.

(Story continuation…)

Everyone was eating breakfast which was French toast… Emma swallowed.

"Sorry about that…" said Emma.

"Emma for the last time… it's not your fault…" said Usagi.

"So some guy put a hit on you… so some people are trying to kidnap you… so some evil organization is trying to kill you… um I forgot I was saying…" said Luffy.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up…" said Emma with a sad smile.

The subject was quickly changed… especially since there was only one piece of French toast left… 5 forks poked it… Luffy, Zatch, Emma, Usagi and Usa… all of them were glaring at each other.

"It's mine!" they all said at once.

Then they all began their lame excuses.

"I should get the last piece since I'm going to be of the pirates…" said Luffy.

"I should get the last piece since I'm going to be of the mamodos…" said Zatch giving an almost exact reason as Luffy.

"I should get the last piece because I'm the reincarnated princess of the Moon Kingdom…" said Usagi.

"I should get the last piece because I'm from a different dimension…" said Emma.

"I should get the last piece it so I won't collapse in the middle of the day because of hunger…" said Usa.

Then they all went into a dog pile and began to fight over it…

"Go Emma!" cheered Chopper.

"You can do it Usagi!" cheered Minako.

"Go Luffy!" cheered Fructis.

"Come Zatch you can do it!" cheered Kanchome.

"… I would cheer for Usa… but you do realize this is stupid…" said Ko.

Somehow Zatch one that match… and ate the last piece.

Later in the day everyone was doing usual things, with new things like Pantene would watch Zoro train and Usopp also told his sorties to Yuki and Kaya. Emma was at the back deck happily humming while writing in a notebook.

"Go, go Baka Rangers…" sang Emma then began to think, "Should I have Negi find out their secret…" she asked no one particular.

"What are you doing?" asked Luffy with Zatch and Fructis looking over her shoulder.

Emma jumped 5 feet in the air in surprise, when she regained composure she said "I'm writing a story that's based on this thing I like called Negima… it's an AU story in which the Baka Rangers are a real Sentai team fighting a villain that's based loosely on the Brainspawn from Futurama…" said Emma.

Luffy, Fructis and Zatch stared at Emma.

"Fructis no understand…" said Fructis.

"Me neither…" said Luffy.

"Well it's something that some people in my world would understand…" said Emma getting up, she took a breath "It's a good thing I wasn't writing a One Piece, Zatch Bell or to a lesser extent Ranma ½ story…" she added mentally.

"Why don't you write a Star Wars story…" said a voice behind the group.

Out the shadows... came a young man with jet black hair… in his hand was a small metal tube.

"Well, well Emma… so good to see you again…" said the man.

"You again!" yelled Luffy.;

"Your one of the guys who's trying to kidnap me!" said Emma.

"That's right…" said man.

He pressed a button on the tube… and a blue light came from it….

(What's that?" asked Luffy.

"It looks like some weird weapon…" said Usopp)

Luffy was about to hit him when Emma placed her hand in front of him and said "I should be the one that fight him… he does want to kidnap me after all…"

Emma took out a wand and shouted "Pretty Power Make-up!" there was a minute long transformation, as her clothes became a white t-shirt with a sky blue sailor collar and pink tie, her jeans became a 4 layer skirt, the top was sky blue, fallowed by purple, then pink and finally navy blue, her dirty old sneakers became high heels with ballerina stile laces and finally her glasses became a purple mask… there was a caption that read Pretty Emma (Emma's alter ego)

("Cool!" yelled Luffy.

Sanji shuddered remembering his time in another world as a magical girl…

"So Water Blue… having fond memories?" asked Zoro.

"Shut up!" yelled Sanji.)

"Well, well I should have figured that you'd transform…" said the man.

"Rainbow Flower Bind!" called Pretty Emma sticking her hand in the air, she let loose a blast of energy that took the from of flower petals that blinded him, then a multicolored rope tied him up.

"Neat trick…" said the man, "But I have a cool one myself…"

He managed to move his light saber in such a direction that cut the ropes with out hurt him. He began to run to the lower deck Pretty Emma fallowed him, this got the other attention.

"What's going on?" asked Nami.

"It's that guys that tried to kidnap Emma…" said Sanji remembering that guy.

"This is Emma's fight so we can't interfere…" said Luffy.

Pretty Emma and the man was fighting hand to hand, the two stood facing each other.

"What do you know about my world…" asked Pretty Emma.

"Nothing…" said the man.

"I know that's a lie… you know about Star Wars… and Space Balls too…" said Pretty Emma.

"Oh yeah… I told you I know the Schwartz… Space Balls is such a funny movie" said the man.

"Yeah I know… did you know the reason why there were so many reverences to merchandising in the film was because George Lucas agreed… only if there wasn't any merchandising involved…" said Pretty Emma.

The rest of the crew watched in disbelief.

"What they doing?" asked Fructis.

"It looks like their having a friendly conversation…" said Rei with a sweat drop.

"Oh great he's trying to get her to drop her guard…" said Ko.

"That's not good…" said Usagi.

Ko just chuckled… "Emma's doing the same thing too…" she said.

"You know… I bet you know a lot more about my world then your letting on…" said Emma angrily she sighed… then used all her unused anger she received since joining the crew.

"Why you litter!" she yelled.

"Emma's angry… really really angry…" said Usa.

"I knew if she I drove her over the edge she would attack one of her enemies like this!" yelled Kinky.

Everyone in the direct line of Kinky yell responded by yelling "No you know didn't!"

Emma, punch and kicked him and used various Magical Girl attacks until finally "Now say going bye to your two best friends… I would say "And I don't mean the one on your ship" but I have no idea where you came from…" said Pretty Emma.

The orb began to show the reaction shots… most of the male members looked sick, Robin used her powers to cover the eyes of Zatch, Tia, Yuki, Kolulu and Kanchome…

"That has to hurt…" winced Minako.

"Behold the power of Emma's unfocused rage…" said Ko.

("Oh I want to see what's going on…" said Luffy.

"I don't…" said Sanji.

"Me neither…" said Zoro.

"It's something no man should ever witness…" said Hikaru.)

There was a place card that said "After the fight"

Emma was detransformed and writing in the note book happily while humming Happy Material while sitting next to the door of the rear hold. Usopp, Zoro and Mamoru eyed her wearily.

"She's scary…" said Usopp.

"I'm just glad she's on our side…" said Mamoru.

"No kidding…" said Zoro.

Meanwhile Usa went outside the Galley while still in cooking grab (hair in a braid while wearing her pink apron with carrots on it)

"Usa what's wrong?" asked Ami walking up to her with Minako and Usagi.

Before Usa could answer Minako guessed "Those two fighting again?"

Usa nodded, all 4 turned their attention to Sanji and Makoto… glaring at each while preparing lunch. Mankato was cutting something while Sanji was stirring something… the cutting and stirring got more and more intense.

("I wonder why I'm glaring at such a beautiful girl…" said Sanji.

"Maybe she hit a nerve that's hard to hit…" said Ko.

"Extremely hard to hit…" said Zoro looking at Ko.)

Makoto slammed her knife down, "If you have something to say… say it!" said Makoto.

Usa ran into the room… and got in-between them, "We should really work on making lunch…" said Usa keeping them separated.

Both continued to glare at each other.

"Having a lover's spat…" said Minako.

Both Sanji and Makoto, glared at the blonde "We are not a couple…" they yelled.

"Like I'd date a master chef who uses her hands… the most important tool for a chef… to fight…" said Sanji.

"Like I'd date him… he's such a play boy…" said Makoto.

"You guys are in such denial…" said Usa still in-between them.

Both began ot glare at the pink haired assiant chef.

"What I wouldn't give for an interruption right now…" said Usa.

Then suddenly a silver haired man appeared behind Usagi.

"Usagi…" yelled Usa.

"Duck!" yelled Makoto as the man took out a sword.

The "alarm" clumsily dodged, as the man use a sword to attack her. Usagi landed on her butt she looked scared as she looked at him.

"Kunzite!" said Minako.

"Well Princess are you going to give me the Silver Crystal…" said the man known as Kunzite.

"There's no way I'm handing it to you…" said Usagi, she took out a crescent moon shaped wand with that held a crystal on it. "Minako!"

"Right!" she said taking out a whip, she used the ship to the grab the wand and ran away from Kunzite.

"Why you… I'll get the wand…" said Kunzite.

"Looks like Lunch is going to be a little late…" said Makoto.

Sanji and Usa nodded… with Kunzite on the ship it meant that every single member with a with a Devil Fruit, Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Guy would have to join in… even if Usa was decedent and Sanji was a blatant rip-off with no powers and severed more or less as a distraction much to the humor of others.

"But you three should transform first…" said Usa.

"Right! Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Make-up!"

After a brilliant light show… that involved Usagi, Ami and Makoto to be naked, not to mention that Usagi's was minute long… Sanji was unconscious due to blood loss…

(Hey it happened here too…" said Luffy.

It was indeed true… Sanji was passed out on the floor as it seemed his nose exploded)

All three girls wore identical outfit, a white leotard with a sailor collar and skirt each with a different color, and ribbons on the chest and at the lower back, with a tiara on their forehead and a choker that was the color of their uniform forms. Usagi's colors were blue skirt and collar, with red ribbons, choker and knee high boots, Ami's was a light blue skirt, collar, choker and knee high book, with sky blue ribbons and Makoto's was green skirt, collar, choker and boots with pink ribbons.

"Sanji will be okay in a bit… he always it…" said Makoto with the caption that read Sailor Jupiter (Makoto's alter Ego).

"Are you sure?" asked Ami wit the caption Sailor Mercury (Ami's alter ego)

"Well I agree…" said Usagi with the caption Sailor Moon (Usagi's alter ego)

And the three left the Galley fallowed by Usa.

Meanwhile Kunzite was chasseing Minako still who was crying "Kunzite's here! Kunzite's here!"

"Funny… I thought Usagi… was the alarm…" said Ko.

"Here…" said Minako tossing the wand to Ko.

"Minako! You are going to pay big time!" yelled Ko as Kunzite's attention was turned to the cat girl.

Minako was catching her breath when Rei appeared next to her, "We should transform…" she said.

"Venus Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Make-up!"

Rei and Minako much like earlier both of them transformed in a brilliant light show, they wore the same uniforms, Minako's skirt, collar, choker and high heels were orange, her chest bow was blue while her back bow was yellow and Rei's collar, skirt, choker, high heels and back bow was red while her chest bow was purple.

"Looks like we better help Ko…" said Minako with the caption "Sailor Venus (Minako's Alter Ego)

"You were the one that gave it her…" said Rei rolling her eyes with the caption Sailor Mars (Rei's alter ego).

("Wow there certainly are a lot of magical girls…" said Luffy.

"… um… what are Magical Girls?" asked Hikaru.

"We'll tell the story later…" said Usa.

"Much, much, much later…" said Sanji not wanting to remember his time as a cross-dressing Magical Girl.)

Meanwhile most of the crew were heading below deck ot the Guy's cabin with the exception of those who ate devil fruits, Sanji and the Sailor Senshi as they were known.

"I hate when Kunzite shows up…" said Zatch.

"What are you going to do… mamodo powers have little effect…" said Nami.

"So do my powers in fact…" said Emma.

"and Emma's Pokemon…" said Pantene.

"The only ones who can fight him are Luffy, Robin, Chopper, Kinky, Luna, Artemis, the senshi and Sanji…" said Nami.

Zoro, Pantene and Emma burst out laughing…

"I still can't believe he agreed to do that!" laughed Zoro.

"I can't believe it was actually his idea…" said Pantene.

Back with Ko… she was still running from Kunzite.

"Ko!" came Usa's voice.

"Okay!" said Ko as she passed it to her sister.

Usa began to being chased by Kunzite after a few minutes Kinky yelled out, "Bunny Girl! I'm open!"

Usa tossed the wand to insane rabbit… who ran towards Kunzite… Usa sighed.

"Great… I made a bad move…" said Usa.

Just then a hand popped out Kinky, gabbed the wand and tossed it Robin.

"Robin!" yelled Luffy.

Robin tossed the wand to Luffy who of course caught it. "Why you little!" yelled Kunzite.

"Luffy!" called a voice.

Luffy knew it was so he Gum Gum Rocketed to where the voice from… it was Sailor Moon! As he passed her gave her the wand… then crashed into the nearby wall.

"And they thought I was clumsy…" said Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"Well, well… so your going to use that wand…" said Kunzite.

"How dare you try to steal the Silver Crystal! In the name of Moon…" said Sailor Moon.

"Mercury…" said Sailor Mercury jumping in.

"Mars…" said Sailor Mars jumping in.

"Jupiter…" said Sailor Jupiter jumping in.

"And Venus…" said Sailor Venus jumping in.

"We shall punish you!" said all 5 sailor senshi.

"Do you always have to do that?" asked Ko who was helping up Luffy after his crash.

The 5 sailor senshi sweatdroped.

"Look like things are going to get interesting…" said Kunzite making two pink energy blades in his hand.

"Shabon Spray!" said Ami using her attack.

A heavy mist filled the air… Kunzite could see anything.

"Fire Soul!" came Sailor Mars' voice as a flame came though the mist at him, he deflected as if it were nothing.

"Crescent Beam!" came Sailor Venus' voice as a beam came though the mist, once again Kunzite deflected as it were nothing.

"Supreme Thunder!" came Sailor Jupiter's voice, a bolt of a electricity came though the mist… once again he deflected like it was nothing.

The mist began to clear... Sailor Moon looked scared by covering her eyes, the other Sailor Senshi, Robin, Luffy, Ko, Robin and Kinky watched in horror however just as Kunzite was about to attack her when a red streak passed in between, it turned out be a rose.

"Now, now I can't let you hurt her after all…" said Mamoru wearing a tuxedo, a top hat, a cape and a white mask, he was also using a cane, threw was a caption that read Tuxedo Mask.

"Nice timing Mask Guy!" yelled Luffy.

Tuxedo Mask anime fell "For the last time Luffy… it's Tuxedo Mask… not Mask Guy…"

Kunzite looked at Sailor Moon, she still booked scared and covered her eyes with her hands… he was about to strike her with the she began ot glow pink and launched a beam of pure energy at him… not only that it disputed his energy blades.

"H-how…" said Kunzite, then he notice her eyes… Sailor Moon had blue eyes… but this girl… had violet.

"What is it… the 25th time you fell for it…" said the Sailor Moon look a like. There was a puff of smoke and it was relived to be Usa.

"I still can't believe you keep falling for it…" said Sailor Moon spearing right behind Kunzite with her wand pointing at him.

"I'll get you this time…" said Kunzite.

He summoned another energy blade, then spun around… however a black blur caught Sailor Moon… it turned out be Sanji in a similar costume to Tuxedo Mask… there was a caption that read Tuxedo Sanji, (Sanji's "alter ego") Why did it: To find a way to flirt with Usagi, Ami and Rei (started doing this before Makoto and Minako joined up)… doing this often makes him al sighing stock… has no powers dressed like this.

(There was a coking sound heard though out the Galley. Sanji sighed. "You all can laugh now…" he said.

Everyone but Robin and Usopp burst out laughing…

"There's the proof…. He is that desperate…" laughed Zoro.

"Too funny!" laughed Ko.

"Oh it's not that funny…" said Usopp.)

Ko and Sailor Jupiter burst out laughing.

"You really should stop doing that…" said Ko.

"If the Crew Baratie saw you now…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"You say that every time…" mumbled Tuxedo Sanji.

The two began to argue again. Everyone sweatdroped.

"Everyone Devil Fruit Plan!" yelled Luna who was near tangerine trees near Artemis.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, who ran towards Kunzite and deviled a harsh Gum Gum Pistol at him, knocking Kunzite a few feet into a wall.

"Luffy…" said Sailor Mars placing her hand on his shoulder, "We keeping telling you… let me get the first hit on this plan…" Sailor Mars took out a sprit ward "Spirt Spirt Scared Scroll!" the scroll landed on Kunzite's forehead.

"Yosh! Now it's my turn!" yelled Usa.

"Yosh?" asked Ko wondering why Usa suddenly yelled that out.

Usa began ot punch and kick him…

"Take it Robin!" said Usa.

A hand just appeared on his chest and tapped him lightly then disappeared.

"Remember… the sliest touch will hurt those of the Dar Kingdom… It's your turn Master Doctor…" said Robin.

Chopper walked up to the man… and just tapped him in the forehead with his hoof.

"It's your turn…" said Chopper.

Ko socked him in the face hard… with out use of weapons… "That's for killing Nephrite…" she said.

"Oh yeah… she still has feelings for Nephrite… even if he's gone…" said Sailor Mercury.

About a minute after this Kunzite got up shaking a little tearing off the Sprit Ward, barely standing up… he was in a lot of pain… "Why do you keep on winning…"

"Now it time for you be turned to be turned to Moon Dust…" said Sailor Moon.

"Sorry I'll pass…" said Kunzite he disappeared in a brought light.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief… except for Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Sanji who were still fighting…

"They're still at it?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Venus.

"I'll go stop them…" said Usa with a sweat drop.

"I'll go tell the other the coast is clear…" said Sailor Moon.

Later after everyone detransformed, it was lunch time… there were sandwiches, soup and a salad. Then there was only one sandwich left…

"It's mine!" said Usagi, Luffy, and Zatch.

Then both looked to Emma and Usa surprised, "It has meat on it…" replied Usa.

"It has onions on it…" said Emma.

"It's mine!" said Luffy, Usagi and Zatch who began ot fight for it again. Luffy won this round…

After lunch is was very calm until an evil laughter filled the air… a strange… thing no one could tell if it was a man or woman… it was very pail and looked a lot like a doll.

"Great Scott! It's Zofis!" yelled Usopp.

(Luffy, chopper, Usa and Usopp threw toilet paper at the What If Orb

"This isn't Rocky Horror Picture Show you know…" said Nami.)

There was a caption bellow the thing Zofis, evil mamodo… Gender: Unknown.

"It's so good to see you again…" said Zofis.

"We won't forgive for you did last time!" said Zatch.

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Kaya and Robin showed up carrying books, Luffy held a red one, Nami held an orange one, Zoro held a Pink one

("Moss head has a pink one…" said Sanji laughing a bit)

Usopp held a sky blue one, Sanji held a yellow one, Chopper held a light orange one, Kaya held a pale pink one and Robin held the black one from earlier. Their mamodo partners stood in front of them.

"IS this the mamodo you told me about?" asked Kaya.

Usopp nodded…

"Before we fight I have on thing to say…" said Luffy, there was dramatic tension, "Are you are boy mamodo or a girl mamodo…"

Everyone on board who heard that question anime fell.

"That doesn't matter… all you should know things will end up like last time…" said Zofis.

"No it won't!" said Kolulu.

An image of a strange creature with spiky pink hair and extremely long claws being hit by a ball of fire then slamming into Zoro flashed.

"We are stronger than last time…" said Yuki.

An of Zofis sending a greenish whip towards Yuki and Usopp then exploded flashed.

"Thing are a lot different now…" said Kanchome.

An image of Zofis sending a ball of fire at Kanchome and Sanji flashed.

"Meru…" said Ponygon

An image of Zofis shooting a fireball at Chopper and Ponygon.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past…" said Tia.

An image of Tia using a large pink shield, Zofis floating above it, and shooting another fireball below towards Nami and Tia flashed.

"It doesn't' matter who strong you are…" said Brago.

An image of Zofis shooting a giant fireball at Robin and Brago flashed.

"We are stronger now…" said Zatch.

And image of Zatch shooting a light bolt at Zofis, Zofis deflect with it's hand flashed.

"And we know the true extent of the spells…" said Luffy.

An image of Luffy collapsing and Zatch running to him was flashed.

"We are stronger now and we have a friends who will help us…" said Zatch.

"It true… just as we can't allow you to become King of the Mamodo world…" said Luffy.

Everyone else watched from the back upper deck.

"This is bad…" said Ami.

"So what's going on?" asked Minako.

"Oh yeah you weren't here last time… that's Zofis…" said Usa.

"That's Zofis… the one that took all of them down with out a sweat…" said Minako with a panicked look on her face.

"Last time they were caught off guard of it's power… but this time the should win… I hope…" said Ko.

"I just hope your right… if not…" said Pantene.

"You get to play nurse to Zoro again…" said Minako finishing her sentence.

"No it's if Zofis learns who they defeated…" said Pantene.

"Oh yeah… the Panty thief…" said Mokoto.

With the fight…

"Zoro!" said Kolulu stripping down to her underwear and undershirt.

"Right! Zeruk!" read Zoro.

Kolulu became taller, her hand turned pink and grew sharp claws, her hair became a darker shade of pink and became spiked, her teeth grew sharper and here eyes became solid pink… in this form she is known as Dark Kolulu… she was also the thing that slammed into Zoro during the image.

"Meru!" said Ponygon.

"Okay! Shudoruk!" read Chopper.

Ponygon gained sliver armor.

"You ready?" asked Luffy.

All 8 mamodos nodded.

("Oh this fight seems like most exciting…" said Luffy.

"Though not a funny as the last two…" said Usa.)

"I allowed you to transform to your fighting forms but this is where it ends…" said Zofis.

"No it isn't! Zaker!" read Luffy.

Zatch shot lighting from his mouth… Zofis blocked it using it hand.

"Still weak as ever…" said Zofis.

"Gigano Reis!" read robin.

"What?" said Zofis.

"Gigarado Shield!" came a voice.

Zofis stuck it's hand out and a shield of fire came forth.

"Wanted to make a fashionable entrance I see…" said Zofis.

A woman wearing a strange white and red showed up holding a magenta book… it was Tashigi! There was a caption that read Why she's Zofis' Bookkeeper: Mind Slave…

("Oh, this gets better and better…" said Luffy.

Zoro sweatdroped… surprised that Tashigi was in the story.)

"So who should we go after?" asked Tashigi.

"I say we take out one of the3 weakest links… I say the all girl team first…" said Zofis pointing at Nami and Tia, "Let's turn them into toast…"

(Luffy, Usa, Usopp and Chopper threw toast at the What If Orb.

"I already said this isn't Rocky Horror picture show!" yelled Nami)

"Uh-oh…." said Tia.

"We should do this in a hurry… Gigano Radom!" read Tashigi.

Zofis aimed the large fireball at the two.

Nami I don't think any of my shields can take it on… and our attacks aren't that strong…" said Tia… she looked a deer caught in the headlights.

"Jikirga!" came a voice.

A green beam of wind shot at the fire ball casein an explosion.

"I was hopping just for a quick visit maybe a little flirting time with the girls but who would have thought I'd run into a mamodo who's not exactly one friendly terms with you guys…" said a voice.

They looked up and saw a guy riding a skateboard, and a puppet like boy flying in midair… the guy was holding a turquoise book.

"Eido can't you think of anything besides girls for once… I think this is that mamodo Zofis they told us about…" said the boy.

There was a caption under the guy that read Eido, allay in battle for mamodo king… likes to hit on the girl's of the Straw Hats, and rival to Sanji.

Under the boy is said Hyde, allay in battle for mamodo king, may have a crush on Yuki.

"Eido…" said Tia.

"I know I'm cool…" said Eido.

"No... watch out for the… never mind…" said Tia.

Eido crashed into the mast… Minako, Emma, Fructis, Usagi and Usa took out number that read 5.0, 7.8, 6.0, 7.7 and 8.9 respectively.

Hyde landed next to Eido.

"Alice can you please make me a sandwich…" said Eido in a daze.

Hyde slapped him the face

"Ow what was that for…" said Eido.

"For being an idiot…" said Hyde.

"You may two more allies then last time but I will still win…" said Zofis.

"That's what you think…" said Zoro.

Both Dark Kolulu and Ponygon ran towards Zofis… Ponygon kept ramming into Zofis while Kolulu kept attacking it with her claws.

"Tashigi now!" yelled Zofis.

"Right… Radom!" read Tashigi.

Both Ponygon and Dark Kolulu ducked and the attack hit no one… fighting that is…

"Kinky Shield!" called Emma using the blue rabbit as a shield black the fireball.

"Frostruk!" read Usopp.

Yuki made tiny snowmen minions… they began to pound Zofis…

"Peruk!" read Kaya.

Nya grew in size, became more vicious looking with sharp quills… she shot the quills at Zofis which made it look like a pincushion. "Tashigi!" it yelled.

"Rond Radom…" read Tashigi.

A whip came form Zofis hand… it was about to strike Kanchome…

"Koporuk!" read Sanji.

Kanchome shrank… however the whip was headed to Tia now.

"This we can handle… "Ma Seshield…" read Nami.

Tia made a pink floating shield that blocked Zofis' attacks.

"Damn them…" said Zofis.

"Gravirei!" read Robin.

Brago took his hand out and Zofis was forced down to the ground.

"See we are a lot stronger… and now it's time to burn your book…" said Luffy "Boa Zakeruga!" he read.

A giant lighting dragon came from Zatch's mouth… it was about to hit Zofis and Tashigi but Zofis used the last of it's straight to make both of them float out the way.

"I misjudged this time but next time… I will be stronger…" said Zofis.

"And I will take your swords Zoro…" said Tashigi.

Zofis seemed to disappear… really he floated them down to their boat really fast… and sailed away.

Luffy collapsed...

"Luffy!" yelled just about everyone on board.

Later Luffy woke up, he saw a smiling Zatch and Fructis looking at him.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy used Dragon spell… Fructis think you no use Dragon Spell anymore… not until Luffy gets stronger for battle…" said. Fructis.

"I know I shouldn't use but what Zofis did last time…" said Luffy.

"We can't let someone like Zofis ever become King of the mamodo world…" said Zatch angrily.

"I know…" said Luffy, "Let's go get dinner…"

"Dinner end hour ago…" said Fructis.

Luffy anime fell… Fructis just laughed, "Usa did make you some soup though…" said Zatch.

Luffy just laughed... "I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow…," he said.

"I don't know… but hopefully it will be exciting…" said Zatch.

"Fructis hope so too…" said Fructis.

"I bet your right…" said Luffy.

(End of Story)

"That was a cool story…" said Luffy.

"It was… I'm actually surprised that Sanji treated a girl like that…" said Ko.

"I'm surprised too…" said Nami.

"It was even than mine!" said Usopp.

"I wish I had crew that big…" said Luffy.

"We know…" said the others.

Next Time: It's Nami's question... what will Nami ask?

A/N: I planning on a Spin-off of this story with elements of the Biju Biju Fruit, One Piece: Another Story and another AU I'm thinking about working on... but don't except for a long time as I need to:

Finish the Millennium Mamodo Arc of Quest of Kings

Finish up the Rouge Town Arc in The Biju Biju Fruit

Start the new AU and when I do finish up the finally arc involving a new character...

Oh yes for Negima fans… I am planning to write Mighty Morphing Baka Rangers in the near future…


	5. Nami’s Question

A/N: Sorry for the wait, here's the latest chapter.

Chapter 5: Nami's Question

Those who hadn't gone yet were thinking of their question… then Nami said "Oh I have one…"

"Really what?" asked Hikaru.

"What if Luffy became smart…" said Nami.

Ko snapped her fingers in disappointment while Zoro just sighed.

"I was going to ask that question" they thought.

It began to show what would happen.

(Story…)

"Yay! Land!" yelled Luffy jumping off the ship with Usopp, Chopper and Usa fallowing him.

The Straw Hats had landed on a small island, it was called "Tree Isalnd" and no one really cared about it… there were a few trees, and it was less than a square mile… it took less then an hour to Log the island…

After exploring the island… which didn't take the long… all 4 of them leaned under a palm tree.

"Looks like we explored everything… let's go back to the ship…" said Luffy.

Suddenly a coconut hit Luffy on the head knocking him out.

"Wait… Luffy can't be knocked out by a coconut… because he's a rubber man…" said Chopper.

"And to say what Ko is probably going to say "Captain Oblivious' brain is too small to be knocked out by a coconut…"" said Usa.

"We should get him back ot the ship…" said Usopp.

"So I can perform a better medical examination…" said Chopper.

Chopper transformed into heavy point and began to carry Luffy, a few minutes later they got to the Merry Go… or Going Merry… what ever the ships name is…

"What's going on?" asked Nami.

"Luffy was knocked by a coconut…" said Usopp.

"What… but that's impossible…" said Nami.

"Because Master Captain is a Rubber man…" said Robin.

"And Cap tin Oblivious' brain is too small to be knocked out by a coconut…" said Ko.

"Wow she did say that…" said Chopper.

Later… Luffy began to wake up, he saw Usa, Chopper and Usopp breath a sigh of relief.

"Luffy how are you feeling?" asked Chopper.

"I feel fine, old friend…" said Luffy in a British accent.

All three in the room…

"This is vaguely familiar…" said Chopper.

"I am…" said Usa pointing to herself.

"Gi Usa-Hime of the Gi Clan of Konegi Island…" said Luffy.

Usa socked him in the face, "I don't like being referred to my title!" she yelled while glowing madly.

"Oh quite right… sorry I forgot…" said Luffy.

"Okay Luffy's finally lost it!" said the still angry Usa.

"Maybe we should get the others in here…" said Chopper.

"To calm down Usa or try to see if there's any thing wrong with Luffy…" said Usopp.

"A little of both…" admitted Chopper.

Usopp managed to get everyone else and brought them in the room. Ko managed to calm Usa down by giving her a carrot.

"Luffy is there really something wrong?" asked Nami.

"No I am quite all right… but I do have a query… why is everyone looking at me strangely?" asked Luffy.

Everyone but Robin were twitching.

"Oh Ko… could I interest you in a game of chess? After all you're the worthy opponent when it comes to that game." asked Luffy.

"I have a test to see if he's feeling okay…" said Ko she held off for dramatic tension "Hey is that a big piece of meat?" everyone but Luffy anime fell.

"Ko I dislike it is too fatty…" said Luffy.

"Oh my god…" said Nami.

"There's one way to get away!" said Ko.

She threw a smoke bomb from pocket space and everyone ran away.

Everyone got to the back deck… confused and freaked out.

"Okay what's going on…" said Nami.

"Apparently when Luffy hit his head he became smart…" said Chopper with a sweat drop.

There was an awkward silence.

"Is it temporary?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know… the last time I dealt with an injury like this a simple knock on the head did the trick…" said Chopper looking at Zoro… while everyone else sighed…

"But with Luffy being a rubber it might be tough…" said Usa.

"Hey look on the bright side… at least it's better than the time with Zoro…" said Sanji.

"Oh yeah way better than that time with Zoro…" said Usopp.

"What you mean "that time with Zoro"?" asked Zoro.

No one dignified it with an answer and walked away.

("What do they mean "that time with Zoro"?" asked Zoro.

Everyone but Hikaru tried to act as innocent as possible… Hikaru on the other hand no idea what they meant or were referring to.)

Everyone began to walk away.

"Please tell me what do you mean that time with Zoro…" yelled Zoro.

And so they managed to live with a smarter Luffy… something were good… such and the fact that Ko actually had an intellectual sparing partner…

"Checkmate…" said Luffy.

"That's the first game ever I lost…" said Ko.

Some things were okay… such as that time when Hikaru visited, Luffy decided to help him remember peoples name.

"His name is…" said Luffy pointing to Zoro who was also in the room.

"Zolo…" said Hikaru.

"No…" said Luffy.

"Zoey…" said Hikaru.

"That's not quite right…" said Luffy.

(5 hours later…)

"Zatch…" said Hikaru.

"I think we should quit…" said Luffy.

And some things were just odd…

He was working on something.

"I've just accidentally proved there is no god!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone ran to him, he showed it both Robin and Ko.

Robin had no idea what to say.

"He's right there's no god…" said Ko with her eyes twitching.

While most things were annoying… there are too much to list let's say that it got so annoying at one point none of them could take it anymore.

"That's it we're getting the old Luffy back!" yelled Zoro.

Zoro whacked him in the head hard.

"Hello my name is Borat and I am from Kazakhstan" said Luffy in a strange accent.

"Let me try!" said Usa punching him the head.

"I love you! You Love…" Luffy singing like Barney.

"Oh god… not… that!" said Ko taking out a giant mallet from pocket space and whacking him the head.

"Pika? Pikachu?" said Luffy.

"That's not quite right!" said Usopp using the Usopp Hammer.

"You can't handle the truth… this is the Colbert Report!" said Luffy.

"That's not right!" yelled Chopper punching him in the head while in Heavy Point.

"Screw you guys and I'm going home" said Luffy.

Robin didn't say anything when she hit him the head with an iron bar with her powers.

"Nami! Robin! Usa! Ko!" he said in his Sanji voice then noticed Sanji, "Hey who's this imposter?"

"Oh great he thinks he's' Perv Master S…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"There's only room for one Sanji on this ship!" yelled Sanji kicking him the head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage believe it!"

"That's still not right…" said Nami hitting him the head.

"How that hurt Nami!" said Luffy who seemed to back to normal.

"Good he's back!" said Nami.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Never mind…" said Nami.

"Oh yeah, Sanji, Usa make meat!" yelled Luffy.

"What ever…" said Sanji.

(End of Story)

"That was weird…" said Nami.

"Why do I have the feeling that might happen to Luffy…" said Ko.

Luffy just shrugged… "I don't know…"

Next Time: It's part 1 of Zoro's question, what will he ask?

A/N: Okay the part where Luffy thought he was different things here's the list incase you were wondering:

1. Borat, a character created by the guy who created Ali G... he has a movie coming out soon.

2. Barney the Dinosaur

3. Pikachu

4. Stephen Colbert of the Colbert Report

5. Cartman

6. Sanji

7. Naruto


	6. Zoro’s Question Part 1

A/N: Zoro's question might be predictable... but the answer is far from it...

Chapter 6: Zoro's Question Part 1

"Okay has anyone else thought of their question?" asked Hikaru.

"I have… What if I defeated Mihawk back at the Baratie." said Zoro.

"Oooh! A good one…" said Luffy.

The orb began to show what would happen

(Story)

It was the Baratie… the battle had just ended, "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk layer there defeated…

("Aw… we missed all the good stuff" said Luffy.

"I would liked to see myself win…" thought Zoro.)

"Come on brother we have to find sister Nami!" yelled Johnny.

"Fine…" said Zoro going to the boat.

Mihawk slowly slipped into unconscious… he knew he would no longer be considered the World's greatest swordsman… but he was happy…

Sometime later… after the fight between Luffy and Don Kreig, Hawk-eye woke up on the Baratie.

"I can't believe you of all people lost…" said Zeff.

"Well it would have happened sometimes…" said Mihawk.

"You didn't lose on purpose… I know about the curse as well…" said Zeff.

"I did not lose on purpose… he bested me… after all that loosing like that wouldn't have freed me that curse… now he's the carrier." said Mihawk.

Zeff smirked, "I wonder when the curse will begin to work…" said Zeff.

"I bet the moment he saves the life of a girl…" said Mihawk, "Roronoa Zoro… he had no idea what he just got into…"

("Curse… there's a curse?" asked Zoro.

"I think it's just something made up for this…" said Ko.)

Music began to play… the song was Happy Material.

("Cool another musical sequence…" said Luffy.

"Tell me how something like this happened? I mean… this is something I can never ever see happen to Zoro." said Ko.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"You'll see…" said Ko.)

The scene shifted to Zoro in Cocoyashi village… apparently looking for Usopp… when he bumped into a girl.

("I think I know her…" said Nami.)

The girl began to get heart eyes… Zoro sweatdroped.

The scene shifted to a chibi Zoro running from a chibi version of the girl who had hearts coming from her.

The scene shifted to Zoro and the girl in weapons shop… they ran into who else Tashigi… she looked at Zoro began to blush.

("Oh man this is embarrassing…" said Zoro.)

The scene shifted to another chibi shot of Zoro running faster than last time away from Tashigi and the unnamed girl both of them had pink hearts coming form them.

The scene sifted to a strange village… Pantene (one of the girl's from Luffy's story) pointing a sword at Tashigi. Zoro managed to attack Pantene and accidentally defeating her in the process… Pantene wakes up and kisses Zoro on the lips.

("Why does something like this keep happening?" asked Zoro.

"What I want to know is why their reusing characters?" asked Usopp.)

The scene shifted to another shot of Chibi Zoro running at much faster pace then last time, away from Pantene, Tashigi and the unnamed girl, all of them had pink hearts floating above them.

The scene shifted once again… this time to Whiskey Peak… he was face to face with a teen aged girl using a giant mallet for a weapon… then she dropped… and began to cry… she pointed to Zoro who sweatdroped. The girl began ot hug him with caused him to sweat drop even more.

("Can someone tell me when this is going to stop?" said Zoro.

"I wish I knew…" said Hikaru.)

The scene shifted to chibi Zoro running even faster away from the girls… now joined by the mallet girl… and all of them were having pink hearts tailing them.

The scene shifted once again, this time to Drum Island… a girl wearing a kimono found a half concouis Zoro in the snow, she managed to uncover him… then he woke up… the girl began to blush while Zoro sweatdroped.

("This better be the last one" said Zoro.

"I hope so… I hate watching Zoro get all these girls…" said Sanji.

"Well I say Sunny, what goes around comes around… you made watch my girlfriend fawn over you and now you have to watch your nemesis have girls chasing him" said Hikaru.

Everyone sweatdroped…)

The scene shifted to the Chibi Zoro running faster than last time away from all the girls including the kimono girl. Pink heart still trailed them.

The scene shifted to a very uncomfortable looking Zoro just standing there. Then the unknown girl hugged his neck form behind. The mallet girl grabbed his left arm while Pantene grabbed his right. Tashigi and kimono girl appeared over his shoulders. It look like they hears something… all of them turned round and saw a confused looking Luffy, a sighing Nami, a laughing Usopp, an angry Sanji, a bushing Chopper, Robin really had no expression, an annoyed Ko and a giggling Usa. Zoro just sighed.

The song ended and a caption that read "Present time" appeared on screen.

It was morning and Zoro woke up… he felt something beside… it moving… and it was Pantene. He scearemd "Pantene what are you doing here again!"

There was a caption that read "Pantene, the clingy one"

"Oh come on we're engaged… I should be the one sleeping with you…" said Pantene.

Just then a mallet came and nearly smashed them both but they managed to get out of the hammock, both of them looked up and saw the mallet girl, there was a caption "Tomo the tomboy"

"Pantene… you have to stop this…" said the girl named Tomo.

"Then why did you almost smash both of us!" yelled Pantene.

"I knew it wouldn't hurt him!" yelled Tomo.

The tow began to glare at each other.

Meanwhile in the girl's cabin, Tashigi, Usa, and the two unknown girls were awake, while Nami and Ko were trying to sleep while Robin on the other and was sound asleep.

"Hey do you think it was a good idea send Tomo in?" asked Usa putting her hair into her cooking braid.

"She is the strongest among us…" said the unknown girl. There was caption "Mari, the smart one"

"I think Tomo might the one that will finally teach her that lesion…" said Tashigi, there was a caption "Tashigi, the sane one".

"But remember… we have sent in before… and she hasn't learned her lesion…" said the kimono woman in an emotionless tone, there was a caption that read "Tenshi, the weird one"

"Come on you two please stop fighting…" yelled Zoro form the other room.

"See you guys later…" said Usa leaving the room to cook breakfast.

"Later…" said Mari.

"Not too long later Sanji and Usa were cooking breakfast, Sanji le3t out a heavy sigh.

"Jealous much?" asked Usa.

"How many times do I have to say, I'm not jealous of Moss Head…" said Sanji.

"And how many times do I have to say you are…" said Usa.

Sanji sighed, "What is it that about me that girls don't like…" asked Sanji.

"I'm not the one to ask… I maybe a girl but I've been in love with the same boy for my whole life…" said Usa, "And remember I might be the only one this ship that will give you an honest answer without a threat…"

Sanji sweatdroped, he knew Usa was referring to Ko… the one would always threaten him…

Later everyone was eating breakfast… however the fight that started earlier had not ended.

Tomo and Pantene still glared at each other. Mid way though breakfast Pantene put her fork down while Tomo just stabbed it into the stable.

"You and me! In the ring of fire!" yelled Tomo.

"You're on!" agreed Pantene.

"No more ring of fire…" cried Usopp.

("What is it with "The ring of fire"… no one I know would ever attempt that…" said Ko.

"I have no idea…" said Hikaru.

"But I would like to see someone fight that way…" said Luffy.

"No ring of fire…" said Usopp.)

"Fine then just a fight…" said Pantene.

"Agreed!" said Tomo.

Everyone else at the table sighed… with the exception of Luffy and Usa who were currently in a eating contest.

"Can't we have a day with out two members of the Zoro-harem fight?" asked Ko.

"I wish…" sighed Zoro.

The two girls glared lighting at each other… waiting for the duel.

However a there was place card and a voice said, "We're be right back after a word from out sponsors!"

(Cut out of Story)

"There's more…" said Zoro twitching slightly.

"What you don't like this story?" asked Luffy.

Zoro sighed… he didn't like the answer to his question so far…

Next Time: The continuing adventure of the Straw Hats and the Zoro-Harem, Robin finds a book that tells of "The Curse of the World's Greatest Swordsman"... what is it? And does it have to with the Zoro-harem. Also contains a preview for next box-office hit... or maybe not...


	7. Zoro’s Question Part 2

A/N: I forgot to celebrate reaching 1,000 hits last chapter! Whoo!

Also there's a cameo from an American cartoon character... I won't say who... in fact I don't even mention his name... but I do give hints at who he is... especially their reactions to when they meet him... enjoy...

Chapter 7: Zoro's Question Part 2

Everyone was doing stuff during the commercial break, meanwhile in the orb there was a preview for a movie.

(Commercial)

It was a movie preview.

"Just when you thought the most dangerous thing on the sea was a pirate…" said the movie preview voice.

There were shots of snakes striking people.

"You thought wrong… Snakes on a Boat… starring Jackson D. Samuel…" said the movie voice.

It cut to a black man yelling.

"I've had enough of these mother (censored) snakes on this mother (censored) boat" said the man.

"Coming soon…" said the movie voice.

(End of commercial)

"Oh I'd like to see that." said Luffy.

"I wouldn't… looks extremely bad… it would be a waste of money" said Ko.

"Hey, it's starring up again…" said Usa.

"Great…" said Zoro.

(Back to the story)

After breakfast Tomo and Pantene stood across from each other, both had their weapons drawn… Pantene a sword and Tomo… a giant mallet. The other Straw Hats watched the almost daily fight.

"Remember Tomo you have to lose!" yelled Mari.

"What… why?" asked Tomo.

"Remember the laws the Amazon village… if you defeat her combat she must give you the kiss of death… which means that she will track you to the ends of the world and kill you…" said Robin.

"Oh yeah…" said Tomo, "Great, just great… I challenged the one girl who will kill me if I lose…" she thought.

"Time to face me…" said Pantene.

"Oh crap…" though Tomo.

Meanwhile with those watching… Zoro sighed heavily.

"Why do they always have to fight?" asked Zoro.

"Who knows…" said Usopp.

Back with the fight Tom continued to doge Pantene's attack… that's when she got a an idea… she was going to lose on purpose but make it seem like an accent… she knew the perfect way too… She struck her mallet towards Pantene who blocked with her sword… when the time was she made her mallet hit herself in the head… and so Pantene won…

"Did Tomo lose on purpose?" asked Nami.

"I honestly don't know…" said Ko.

Later Robin as reading a book called "Curses of Legend… when she found something that made her laugh a bit. Ko heard her and walked over.

"What is it… you're not one to usually laugh…" said Ko.

Robin pointed to the passage she read.

"No way…" said Ko who began to laugh lot.

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"You won't believe it…" said Ko trying to suppress her laughing.

"Is that true…" said Usopp trying to suppress his laugh.

"This book does contain both the Devil Fruits and the Legend of Jusenkyo… so it's highly likely…" said Robin.

"I wonder if it's true if we tell on of them…" said Ko, "You tell one of them Usopp…"

"Wait… why me?" asked Usopp.

"Because if it's not true and you do manage to tell them, they won't believe you…" said Ko.

"Hey!" said Usopp he opened his mouth and lifted his finger but nothing came out… he tried again… nothing happened… "I'll go do it…"

Mari was working on an invention much like Usopp's except unlike Usopp she invents special arrows.

"Hey Mari… I need to tell you something…" said Usopp.

"What?" asked Mari.

"I found that a cur…" said Usopp.

Just then! A giant bird of pretty swooped down and dropped something… it was the body of a young boy… around 8 or 9… the body was bloody and he wore an orange parka.

"Oh my god! They killed that little kid!" screamed Mari.

"You bastards!" yelled Usopp.

("That seems familiar…" said Luffy.)

Later after performing a small funeral for the young boy by burying the young boy at sea, there was a small meeting of all the members beside the Zoro harem from some reason.

"Me, Robin and Usopp discovered something about Zoro… something very interesting…" said Ko.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"Master Swordsman… shortly after you defeated Mihawk… he released a press stamen saying that he conceded his title of World's Greatest Swordsman to you… isn't that correct…" said Robin.

"That's right…" said Zoro, he smirked… when he heard the news he didn't know what to feel… only that his promise had been fulfilled…

"We discovered something very funny about that…" said Usopp trying to suppress a laugh.

Robin took out the book, the other Straw Hats looked into the book and gasped… they had no idea to react… Sanji looked angry, Luffy, Nami, Usa and Chopper tired their best to hold in laughs. Zoro didn't know how to feel.

"So you telling me… is that my harem is caused by a curse?" said Zoro.

("That's the curse? I wasn't expecting that…" said Luffy.

"I hope that curse doesn't exist…" mumbled Zoro.)

"That's right… according to legend, a sorceress fell in love with a Swordsmen who was declared the best… however he broke her heart… she placed a cruse on him and said that those with the "The Title of World's Greatest Swords men will gain a harem, every now and then a girl will fall in love with him… the curse can not be broken but passed on… once the one with the curse is honorably defeated in a sword duel the curse will be passed to the winner… however the curse will broken if the winner is a woman…" said Robin.

"So that means the Zoro Harem is a part of this curse…" said Ko.

"What…" said Zoro.

"Why does moss man have all the luck!" yelled Sanji.

"It's not luck… it's a curse… literally…" said Zoro.

The two began to glare at each other, Ko cleared her throat.

"That's not the real topper… if you attempt to tell them or show them… something weird will happen that will distract the process…" said Robin.

"Like that poor little kid dropping down…" said Ko.

"Wait… so I'm stuck…" said Zoro.

"Until you get defeated in an honorably sword duel… and I honestly don't see that happening anytime soon… and it doesn't get passed if you lose on purpose… so you're kind of stuck…" said Ko.

"What do you mean stuck…" said Zoro.

"Let me explain: currently there are three people who know how to handle a sword: Tashigi, Pantene and myself… sadly none of us are close to actually defeating you… and you see a formable opponent for a while… plus you're in the primes of you life… so like I said you're stuck…" said Ko.

"Why me…" thought Zoro.

"Well at some point you will be able to discourse any more girls… but you won't like it…" said Ko.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"You get married…" said Robin.

"Is there anymore ways?" asked Zoro.

"Well you can always say you're gay…" said Ko.

"I'm not doing that…" said Zoro glaring at the cat girl.

"So me seeing you having hidden feelings for Luffy or Sanji is just me?" asked Usa.

Everyone but Usopp in the room stared at Usa with a sweat drop.

"Well…" said Usopp.

Everyone got even bigger sweat drops.

Zoro sweatdroped and sighed… "I become the world's greatest swordsman and it turns out the position is cursed… why didn't I know this sooner…" he thought.

(End of Story)

"I know I should have said this earlier… but what the hell was that!" yelled Zoro.

"You better hope that curse was just something made up by the orb… sometimes the answers are bullshit… I should point that out…" said Hikaru.

"It better be…" growled Zoro.

Next Time: It's time for Usa's question, what will she ask?

A/N: I'm actually considering doing an AU spin-off of this story... hopefully I'll be able to work on it soon...


	8. Usa’s Question

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long, almost yearlong wait for this chapter... I had problems with the original and realized I couldn't write my original idea (I won't say what it was but Ko refers to it).

Any ways first off, remember Zoro's story, I wrote a fanfic based on... but it's different... also I still need to work on.

Also one more thing! Over 2,000 hits! Whoo!

Enjoy the long awaited 8th chapter...

Chapter 8: Usa's Question

"Who's next…" said Hikaru.

"I have a question…" said Usa.

"What?" asked Nami.

"What if my mom ate the Kitten Fruit and Ko's mom ate the Rabbit Rabbit Fruit?" said Usa.

"That's pretty good." said Luffy.

"Funny, I had the strangest feeling that it had something to do with what our life was an American Sitcom." said Ko, "I don't know why."

"I just hope that it just don't show them with opposite ears." said Nami.

(Story)

Sanji and Usa were cooking breakfast, Usa was very different, she still wore the Gem fo the Moon and she still wore pink and her hair was still waist long but her style was completely different, one thing is that she now wore ghee hair in pigtails, and her now were a pink t-shirt and white jean skirt, she wore a pink apron with fishies on it stead of carrot… of course she now had pink cat ears and tail instead.

"Usa, I'm going to make the Orange Juice now" said Sanji.

"Okay!" said Usa putting a surgical mask on.

("Makes sense… I can't stand the smell of citrus fruit…" said Ko.

"So it's written into your cat DNA… I always thought you just hated them" said Luffy.)

After Sanji made the OJ, breakfast was already.

"Come and get it guys!" said Usa.

Everyone but Ko came in.

("I wonder where Ko is…" said Luffy.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this." said Ko)

For some reason Sanji stood in front of the door way with his back turned outward.

"Sanji-Kun!" came Ko's voice from outside.

Ko ran into the room, she wore a light blue peasant top and green skirt, her hair was much longer and put into twin braids which looked odd when combined with her rabbit ears. She jumped onto Sanji back which he was expecting.

"Your in a good mood today…" said Sanji with a big smile.

"Sure am!" said Ko kissing Sanji on the cheek.

(Ko began to turn green

"Ko are you are all right?" asked Chopper.

Ko then vomited on the floor

"That answers your question." said Zoro.)

"Um… if you flirt any more Luffy and Usa are going to eat your breakfast…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

Both Sanji and Ko began to sweat drop and sat and began to eat breakfast… however they pretty much fed each other breakfast.

("Ko are you sure your okay?" asked Chopper.

"I don't think so…" said Ko who then once again vomited.

"Is there anyways to skip this… because I think I know the cause of her vomiting…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"No sorry…" said Hikaru.)

Later Zoro and Ko were sparing, it ended with Zoro knocking Ko's sword out her hand.

"The usual…" said Ko with a shrug, "So… if I ever beat will you treat me to that date?"

Zoro only sweatdroped, "But your dating Sanji…" said Zoro.

"Yeah… but he flirts with Nami and Robin… so it's pretty much open." said Ko.

(Ko once again vomited, she couldn't help herself.

"You know, your going to be the one that cleans it up… right?" said Usopp.

"I know…" said Ko.)

"Ko your such a flirt…" said a voice.

Both Zoro and Ko looked up to find Usa stretching with a yawn on the post (much like how Ko does), she had apparently woken up from one of her naps.

"No I'm not…" said Ko.

Usa jumped down with a flip… and landed on her feet.

"You are…" said Usa, "You have Sanji as a boyfriend, you constantly flirt with Zoro, Luffy who's obvious to it, Usopp who I don't understand why and Chopper… though the whole repeatedly hugging might be because he's cute… still you have to be less of a flirt… you're the reason why there's a stereotype and the reason why the bastard wants to kidnap you all the time…"

("Wow… a serious Usa…" said Nami.

"It doesn't fit her…" said Sanji.)

"You flirt with Hikaru whenever he's here." said Ko.

"Yeah… but I don't' flirt with other guys!" yelled Usa.

"Guys!" yelled Usopp, "It's the Drunken Pirates!

"Oh man…" said Ko.

"If you weren't such a sex pot he wouldn't be coming for you." said Usa.

The Pink Elephant went next to the Going Merry… All the Straw Hats were ready for battle… practically Luffy, Sanji, Usa and Ko.

"He's not getting away with this!" said Luffy, "Are you ready guys?"

"Luffy turned around saw most of the crew was gone... with the expect for the two sisters and Sanji, everyone else was doing other things, Robin was reading, Nami was sunbathing, Usopp was telling Chopper one of his stories and Zoro was sleeping.

"What's going on!" yelled Luffy.

"It's gotten to the point where their no longer a threat because they do this every week, we beat them, they run… then come back next week…" said Nami.

"She has a point… it's gotten too repetitive." said Usa.

"Why are you fighting then?" asked Sanji who was clearing fighting to make sure his girlfriend wasn't kidnapped and forced into a life of slavery.

"Bastard of a father… even if it had gotten repetitive, beating his ass never gets old." said Usa with a shrug.

"But how did they do it fast?" asked Luffy.

"I have no idea… and I'm a Kone…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"You think you protect my daughter from me?" asked Gen from the ship.

"We've beaten you before and we'll beat you again." said Luffy.

"Shouldn't we back down?" asked Pete, "I mean they beat us… well I lost count!"

"Not not until I get my floozy of a daughter!" said Gen.

"I'm not a Floozy!" yelled Ko.

And so the fight began…

"5 Minutes Later…" said a voice.

The Pink Elephant was sailing away.

"I'll get you next time!" yelled Gen.

(Oh I wanted to see the fight!" said Luffy.

"If it lasted 5 minutes then it wasn't worth our time." said Zoro.)

"Oh Sanji you protected me again." said Ko happily to Sanji.

"And I always will…" said Sanji.

The two began to kiss passionately.

("Oh god!" yelled Ko.

She began to vomit again… then fell to floor.

"Tell me when it's over…" said Ko.

"Will do." said Zoro.)

Zoro who woke up turned to Usa who was standing next to him for some odd reason.

"Your sister has issues." said Zoro.

"I know…" sighed Usa.

(End of Story)

"It's over…" said Zoro.

"Ko are you okay…" said Usa.

"I'm fine…" said Ko getting up, "I'll wash up… then mop the floor."

"I'll make you something to eat when your done!" said Sanji with love in his voice.

Sanji was pined to the floor.

"I'll make myself something… it's a good idea if you don't talk to me for the couple days." said Ko leaving the room.

It was dead silence in the room… knowing it was best to wait a while for someone to ask the ext question.

Next Time: It's Robin's turn to ask, what will she ask? Who knows...


End file.
